smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ripple (LD Stories)
Ripple is a character from the original cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character in The Light and Dark Series. Background Information Ripple is an energetic Woodsprite and a master prankster. In his youth, his pranks were simple, but became steadily more complex - not to mention dangerous - as time passed. Canon When first introduced to the Smurfs by the Smurflings, he was offended by Papa Smurf warning them of his dangerous and unruly nature, which he had not percieved himself to be. He stated that "Woodsprites just liked to have fun," but the Smurfs remained wary of him. It was not until a prank on Gargamel resulted in the Smurflings' capture that he realized his pranks were dangerous. At which point, he willed himself to ask for help in their rescue, and the Smurflings discovered that he was not as wild and unruly as Papa Smurf had stated. Truthfully, he wanted friends, but had so rarely made any that were not irked by his lifestyle. After befriending the Smurfs more honestly, he has become more generally aware of other people's perspectives. Relationship with Prince Pyro Two years after losing Mystico, Ripple had met and developed a decent relationship with Prince Pyro, but they never reached a point where they could be best friends. Indeed, he only saw the fiery gnome child as a companion or prank target - nothing when compared to the goblin. Regardless, they talked and engaged in various endeavors until Ripple became an adult; since Pyro is thirty years younger, he was just a teenager. This created an awkward age gap between them, so they separated for quite a few years. Shortly before being reunited with Mystico, the young prince sought him out for advice - it was about a girl ''of all things. He disliked the idea of females and had no prior experience dealing with them, so he told him not to fret over her so much: "Just enjoy life as it is right now and worry about her later." To his amazement, he heard only weeks later that they were together. He distanced himself from the prince after learning this, but then he met Karma not more than a month or so later. Back on Good Terms After he and Karma hooked up, he apologized to Pyro for giving him useless advice and admitted to understanding what it felt like to be in love. They remain mutual friends since then. Season 1 Episodes Ripple returns time and again either to help the Smurfs or deal with his own problems and adventures. *'Tripped Up' (Ep. ??) -- He is the main character of this episode and meets Karma, with whom he falls in love by the end. *'Mystico Returns' (Ep. ??) -- He is a secondary character after he learns that the Smurfs are dealing with a previously defeated enemy; unfortunately, he arrives too late to see Mystico again. *'Beyond the Mirror's Reflection' (Ep. ??) -- He is shown a strange enchanted mirror by the Smurfs and shocked by what he sees in the place of his reflection. Relationship with Karma Initially when Ripple first encounters Karma in "Tripped Up," he develops potentially romantic feelings for her as she tries to upstage him at what interests them most: pranks. In a short period, he tells her his newfound feelings and learns days later that she accepts them, and so they begin dating. Intimacy In "Beyond the Mirror's Reflection," it is evident their relationship has blossomed into a more serious romance because Karma is living with him in Woodsprite Hollow and they appear to be "going steady." This bond strengthens further when they discover their most recent past lives had also come together, leading them to believe they are each other's true love. ''More to come later! Relationship with Mystico Despite him being unrelated to Goblins, he and Mystico share a habit of joking around and causing mayhem for other people in various ways. If they aren't working together on a prank, they're most likely already putting one into effect or enjoying the results. Tragic Separation They first met when they were both young boys, but Mystico has always been a few years older. They had a good friendship going until the day that the goblin was imprisoned in the magic fountain by a warlock with a bad temper and desire for vengeance; then Ripple was left alone. He tried to free him from the fountain, but the warlock, having known he would do so, enchanted it so Woodsprites were unable to. Since then, he led a solo life, never forgetting his friend, but also never letting anyone take his place. #'First Release' -- A century or two passed and he grew up to be the adult Woodsprite who appeared in the cartoon show, and developed a fairly good relationship with the Smurfs. He seldom sees them, but does consider them to be "friends." At one point later, he hears Nobody Smurf freeing and re-trapping a goblin from a magic fountain in the forest, so he inquired for more and discovered that it had been his old friend. #'Second Release' -- During the events of "Mystico Returns," he again comes to the fountain, but is too late to see Mystico. #'Third Release' -- Several months later, during the events of The Goblin's Admiration, he makes the surprising discovery that Mystico is free again and still recognizes him, so they quickly rekindle their friendship. Reunited They have been a dynamic duo ever since, and despite all criticism, they have remained best friends. Relationship with Hethera Had it not been for meeting Karma, Ripple would most likely have disapproved of Mystico's relationship with Hethera; however, that's not the case. They get along fairly well - much better than Mystico and Karma do - and both enjoy telling jokes. Much to his delight, the female Goblin is witty and has a great sense of humor, which is similar (if not indentical) to his and Mystico's. He hopes she and Karma will get along, but has so far not seen much interaction between them. Season 11 Episodes Ripple becomes a secondary character in Season 11 and appears alongside Mystico, Karma, or the Smurfs. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'Rising Flames' (Ep. 14) -- Pending... *'When Fire and Water Collide' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 22) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 27) -- Pending... *'The Unsmurfiest Prank Ever Pulled' (Ep. 33) -- Pending... *'Reconciliation for the Wretched' (Ep. 40) -- Pending... *'Spritely Matrimony' (Ep. 45) -- Pending... Relationship with Drefuse Sylke This section will be expanded upon the arrival of this character! Appearance Ripple has knee-length chestnut brown hair with two thin antennae poking through his bangs above his forehead, and Caucasian skin. He is also taller than the Smurfs and has standard black eyes. *'Season 1' -- Ripple wears a purple hat that matches his cape and shoes, a lavender long-sleeve shirt under a semi-turtleneck lime green tunic, lavender leggings, and has a small rope-like tie around his waist. *'Season 2' -- Pending... Voice Actor(s) He was orginally voiced by Jerry Houser, who was also the voice of Meako in the Scoody Doo film, Scooby Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987). The primary modern candidate would be Thomas Herman Adcox, who was the voice of Sparkplug, a male fairy in the Scooby Doo and the Goblin King movie. An alternate option would be Matthew Lillard, who is currently Shaggy Rogers in the Scooby Doo series. If nothing else, Numbuh 404 may provide this role. Trivia *In some European beliefs, Goblins and Woodsprites are considered enemies; in others they are considered "relative species," but quarrelsome. *He still believes in the saying, "Bros before hos" - this is modified to be more appropriate for all ages as, "Brothers before lovers." The meaning is the same whichever way it is said. *His song is ''Karma Chameleon ''by the 1980s band, Culture Club. *He is most ticklish under his arms. *In "Beyond the Mirror's Reflection" it is revealed that Tebuli the genie is his most recent past life. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Woodsprites Category:Mythical creatures and characters Category:Comical voices Category:Magical characters Category:Smurf Forest residents Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Heterosexual characters Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Season 1 characters